guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Conflagration
I have serious doubts about the correctness of that note. Has anyone tested it? This will be the only spirit in the game that maintains any notion of who summoned it, if the note is indeed correct. F G 20:46, 24 April 2006 (CDT) :"For creatures within its range" | Chuiu 20:49, 24 April 2006 (CDT) ::Yeah, but it says "for creatures within its range ... your ...". That's the part that threw me off or I'd have simply nixed the note like you did. F G 20:50, 24 April 2006 (CDT) :::What FG said. Damn edit conflicts. — Stabber ✍ 20:52, 24 April 2006 (CDT) ::::Why would it say "For creatures within its range" then? I'm confused! | Chuiu 21:00, 24 April 2006 (CDT) :::::The creatures within its range are the creatures for which your arrows do fire damage? I dunno, it makes no sense. WTF, Anet? — Stabber ✍ 21:06, 24 April 2006 (CDT) I got the actually description now, seems more reasonable :p Skuld 14:03, 30 April 2006 (CDT) Does this actually negates effect of other spirits like Winnowing? :Things like winnowing and order of pain will no longer add their damage to bow attacks, if that's what you mean. --68.142.14.19 21:48, 21 July 2006 (CDT) Conflagration is bugged, possibly two-fold. :Conflagration only affects physical bows. Shocking, Icy, and Ebon + Mark of Rodgort + Conflagration = no effect. It's likely that it works exactly the same way Greater Conflagration does, performing a status check on the damage type of your bow AFTER applying the bowstring, but BEFORE Judge's Insight, Kindle Arrows, Winter, and the Conjure Element damage type check flag. ::Conflagration affects Bone Fiends. Winnowing + Bone Fiends = +4 damage to attacks. Winnowing + Conflagration + Bone Fiends = no damage bonus and a fiery arrow animation. What's wrong with this? Favourable Winds does NOT affect Bone Fiends, and both skills distinctly mention arrows. So is their attack an 'arrow' or not? I'm actually fairly certain their attack is functionally identicle to an arrow, and Favourable Winds has an exclusion in the code to prevent it from triggering on Bone Fiend attacks, while Conflagration, being based off of Greater Conflagration, does not, and nobody noticed. Another possibility is that Conflagration affects all physical projectiles, and that Bone Fiends and Bows are the only ones there are in the game at this time. Depending on whether or not it affects Spears, this hypothesis is easily tested. In any case, the problem seems linked to Conflagration, which already has a strike against it, as mentioned above. Merengue 10:20, 3 September 2006 (CDT) ::: Even if spears are not affected by this, this still may be only affect 'physical piercing 'shot' proyectiles', that is, when the weapon itself is not the proyectile, but it launches one, Whe have no crosbows to test that, though... Mithran 07:14, 2 October 2006 (CDT) :It still does make Fiend Arrows Fire Damage, because its been proved by someone else, plus i used Barbs on someone that was understtack by a conflag'd fiend and the barbs didnt trigger (barbs=more dmg upon physical dmg hit) - Chrisworld 10:06, 18 July 2007 (CDT) What can you really use this skill for? Flameslinger's Kindle Arrow already convert your bow attack to fire damage. Lightblade 17:40, 9 October 2006 (CDT) :This is good in-case you would like to use a different bow string than fiery and a different preparation than Kindle Arrows or something similar. (Ex. Using Read The Wind with a 20/20 Sundering Bow String with Conflgration will get you the most possible single-target spike fire damage from a Bow.) It also allows any other Rangers in your group that don't have access to a fire preparation or fiery bow string to deal fire damage. — Jyro X ( ) 17:48, 9 October 2006 (CDT) ::Conflagration obviously goes with winter, if you know what I mean. Vamp + Read the Wind, Conjure Frost, Winter, Conflagration, Dual Shot, Quick Shot, Savage Shot. Horn Bow, of course. Add in an FW for fun, or use Glass arrows instead of RtW and Quickshot. Whatever. --Silk Weaker 01:49, 16 October 2006 (CDT) :::Winter applies on impact, after Conjure Element checks to see what element your attacks deal. Conflagration + Conjure Flame + Winter = works, and deals cold damage. Conflagration + Conjure Frost + Winter = cold damage without Conjure Frost triggers. Merengue 21:23, 16 October 2006 (CDT) :Kindle Arrow is also a preparation, which is removed by Barrage, as opposed to Conflagration. Sounds good if combining it with e.g. Mark of Rodgort. -- Jugalator [AB] 13:34, 9 April 2007 (CDT) Best Icon ever imoSystem Of A Guild 11:37, 6 June 2007 (CDT) :best icon indeed M s4 10:10, 11 June 2007 (CDT) Isn't it kind of odd that they made Greater Conflagration before Conflagration? --Heelz 01:52, 11 June 2007 (CDT) :It's not because in the beta, Conflagration was an actual skill. It was removed when the game was released. --Kale Ironfist 03:13, 11 June 2007 (CDT) Hero skill trainer Where si the hero skill trainer for this skill? Please leave a comment on my talk page thanks - Chrisworld 18:12, 23 February 2007 (CST) This is a factions only skill Picture Proof of Conflag + Spears here - http://img256.imageshack.us/img256/6875/spearfireos4.jpg - Chrisworld 22:25, 17 July 2007 (CDT) :Might just be an animation glitch, wouldn't it just be easier to get a paragon and conjure flame+a hero with Conflagration? then you could just look for two damage packets. I don't feel like taking a screen shot right now, but just if anyone wants to try it... 71.204.179.26 05:49, 17 February 2008 (UTC) That was me btw Justing6 05:50, 17 February 2008 (UTC) ::Conjure Flame isn't 2 damage packets any more, it now adds to the regular packet --Gimmethegepgun 05:50, 17 February 2008 (UTC) July 2 Update no longer affects bone fiends either, as well as spears. tested with conflagration and mark of rodgort.-- Ayaname Wolf 22:37, 2 July 2008 (UTC)